cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight Glimmer
Starlight Glimmer is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a unicorn pony who becomes a rival to Twilight Sparkle, but very soon, she becomes Twilight's apprentice and close friend, helping her in her adventures and studies in magic. Background Starlight Glimmer was actually born in Canterlot, and as a very young filly, she was given up for adoption. At the orphanage, she was mercilessly bullied and harassed by other fillies both inside and outside of the orphanage due to her lack of a cutie mark, but a group of foals lead by a foal named Sunburst, stepped in and protected her, becoming her friends. However, one by one, Starlight's group of friends were adopted, leaving her increasingly worried that she might be abandoned again. Sunburst tried to stay with her, but as soon as he got his cutie mark, shortly after, he was adopted, and though she was happy for him at first, she quickly grew worried that she was now alone. Starlight tried making new friends, since she wasn't even being considered for adoption by anyone, and she was still a very heavy target of bullying. However, every new friend she made quickly got adopted very shortly afterwards. As such, seeing that the foals that got adopted all got their cutie marks, but she didn't and as much as she desperately tried, still couldn't get one, Starlight came to believe that cutie marks were to blame for her constant loneliness, bullying and abandonment. When grown up into a young adult, Starlight became the leader of a village, in which the ponies there would follow her exact ideologies in total equality. Some time after, she managed to kidnap Princess Luna, and try to convince her of her beliefs. However, Twilight Sparkle came by, Starlight's casting of accidental magic would lead to Luna's transformation into Night Mare Moon. However, Twilight rescued Luna and forced Starlight to escape. Starlight later returned to get revenge on Twilight for taking away her control of her village, using an ancient spell to travel back in time to stop the sonic rain boom, thus preventing Twilight's friendships, and thus, Starlight fiercely battles Twilight, leading to a reality where King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis take over Equestria. When Twilight shows Starlight this reality, Starlight begins to question her motives, but then tries to shake it off, despite still being troubled. However, Twilight convinces Starlight to leave the past as it is and tells her to keep trying to make friends and never give up on doing so. As such, Starlight decides to listen to Twilight and give in. Becoming remorseful, Starlight offers to accept whatever punishment Twilight feels appropriate, but the forgiving Twilight instead makes Starlight into her apprentice and close friend. As such, Starlight now helps Twilight in her adventures and projects, leading a much happier life. Appearance Starlight is a unicorn pony with light violet fur, has a fluffy dark violet mane and tail, with her mane presenting full bangs covering her forehead, and her mane and tail have green streaks, and she also has indigo eyes. After she is redeemed, while she still many times has her original style of mane and tail, most of the time afterwards, she wears her mane in a ponytail and has a styled tail. Personality and Traits When first shown, Starlight is shown as kind and welcoming towards others, and expressed a very affable attitude. However, it was later revealed that this was a facade to hid her true nature, that of a bitter, resentful, controlling, delusional megalomaniac. She later on becomes vengeful and incredibly aggressive, especially towards Twilight and became hellbent on trying to ruin her life, since she blamed her for taking away her village. Even so, she was never actually evil, and she is shown to be horrified by her own actions and what they would lead to. Due to her actions, she becomes sincerely remorseful, and after she is redeemed and becomes Twilight's friend, Starlight becomes a genuinely very friendly, kind, caring, helpful and happier individual. She is also much more affectionate and is always willing to help out others, being very polite and nice towards others, and shows a strong liking to learn and make friends. However, she is still incredibly insecure, and she is also shown to be very shy and nervous in social situations. Despite being very polite and friendly now, she still has a wild temper at times, and she also stresses easily, but she tries very hard to control this and is very remorseful. Skills and Abilities Like Twilight, Starlight is extremely skilled in magic and can cast wide varieties of spells and magical abilities. She is likely even more magically powerful than Twilight herself, but unfortunately, she doesn't have as much control over her magic and so, she casts more milder spells as a result. She also has the regular unicorn ability to levitate objects. Trivia Category:MLP: FIM Category:Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Pure of Heart Category:Animal Characters Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Hard Workers Category:Conspirators Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Elementals Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Empowered Characters Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Forgivers Category:Tomboys Category:Frauds Category:Chaotic Category:Guardians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Amazons Category:Cowards Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Hypocrites Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right Hand Category:Incompetent Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Insecure Category:Ingenue Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Possessors Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Lawful Category:Anarchist Category:Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Survivors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Tragic Category:Authority Category:Loyal Category:Delusional Category:Vigilantes Category:Lustful Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Recurring Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Shy Heroes Category:Mind Breakers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Envious Category:Fanatics Category:Adventurers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbingers Category:Jerks Category:Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Extremists Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Healers Category:Orphans Category:Gaolers Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Rogue Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Friend of the Hero